Les Misérables in Concert: The 25th Anniversary
* }} | starring = Alfie Boe Nick Jonas Norm Lewis Matt Lucas Lea Salonga Samantha Barks Jenny Galloway Ramin Karimloo Katie Hall | music = Claude-Michel Schönberg | editing = Marko Keser Nick Morris Brett Sullivan | studio = Cameron Mackintosh Ltd. | distributor = Universal Pictures | released = | runtime = 186 minutes | country = United Kingdom | language = English }} Les Misérables in Concert: The 25th Anniversary was performed and filmed at The O2 Arena in North Greenwich, London, England on 3 October 2010 at 1:30 pm and 7:00 pm. It marked the anniversary of the West End production of Les Misérables the musical. It featured Alfie Boe as Jean Valjean, Norm Lewis as Javert, Lea Salonga as Fantine, Nick Jonas as Marius, Katie Hall as Cosette, Ramin Karimloo as Enjolras, Samantha Barks as Éponine, Mia Jenkins as Young Cosette, Robert Madge as Gavroche, Matt Lucas and Jenny Galloway as the Thénardiers, and Earl Carpenter as the Bishop of Digne. Originally, Camilla Kerslake had been selected to perform as Cosette; however, she was unable to attend. Katie Hall was selected in her place. Hall had previously acted as Cosette at the Queen's Theatre from 2009 and in the 25th Anniversary Tour production at the Barbican. Casts of the current London, international tour, and original 1985 London productions took part, comprising an ensemble of three hundred performers and musicians. The orchestra was conducted by David Charles Abell, who also conducted the 10th Anniversary performance in Royal Albert Hall in 1995. For the encore, four Jean Valjeans sang "Bring Him Home": Colm Wilkinson from the original London cast, John Owen-Jones from the 25th Anniversary touring production, Simon Bowman from the current London cast, and Alfie Boe, who sang the role in the concert. The original 1985 cast (excluding David Burt, who had played Enjolras who states he can no longer sing the part and Patti LuPone who originated Fantine but was not in attendance) then led the ensemble in a performance of "One Day More". After speeches from Cameron Mackintosh, Alain Boublil and Claude-Michel Schönberg, the performance concluded with students from school productions of Les Misérables entering the arena through the audience and joining the casts for "The Finale". The evening concert was shown live in cinemas across the UK, Ireland and around the world. The end credits of the concert confirmed a film adaptation of the stage musical for 2012 release. A Blu-ray and DVD version of the O2 broadcast was released on 29 November 2010 in the UK (PAL DVD (Region 2) and Blu-ray). It was released in North America on DVD and Blu-ray on 22 February 2011. The concert first aired on U.S. television as a PBS special on 6 March 2011. Cast *Alfie Boe as Jean Valjean *Norm Lewis as Javert *Nick Jonas as Marius *Katie Hall as Cosette *Samantha Barks as Éponine *Lea Salonga as Fantine *Matt Lucas as Thénardier *Jenny Galloway as Madame Thénardier *Ramin Karimloo as Enjolras *Robert Madge as Gavroche * Mia Jenkins as Young Cosette * Chloe Panayi as Young Eponine *Hadley Fraser as Grantaire *Earl Carpenter as Bishop * Jonathan Williams as Combeferre/Convict * Owain Williams as Feuilly * Killian Donnelly as Courfeyrac * Jamie Muscato as Joly * Alistair Brammer as Jean Prouvaire * Edward Baruwa as Legsles * Cameron Blakely as Bambatois * Jeff Nicholson as Factory Foreman * Grainne Renihan as Factory Girl * Phil Snowden as Brujon * Stephen Tate as Babet * Tony Timberlake as Claquesous * Keith Burns as Montparnasse * Rhiannon O' Connor as Locket Crone/Old Paris Woman * Valda Aviks as Hair Crone * Peter Polycarpou as Pimp * Chris Key as Army Officer * Jay Bryce and Rhididan Marc as Constables * Tony Whittle as Farmer * Graham Gill as Labourer * Gillian Budd, Zoe Curlett, Sara Pelosi, Amanda Salmon as Lovely Ladies * Nic Greenshields, Tom Pearce, Gerónimo Rauch, Mike Sterling as Convicts * Gina Beck, Sophia Ragavelas, Jon Robyns, Gemma Wardle, Emma Westhead, Paul Westhead as Factory Workers * Madalena Alberto, Gina Beck, Rosalind James, Lucie Jones, Sophia Ragavelas, Rebecca Seale, Gemma Wardle as Turning Women * Antony Hansen, Jon Lee, Gary Watson as Sailors * Lydia Griffiths as Madeline * Jonathan Hart as Paris Pimp * James Wren as Major Domo * Vanessa Lee Hicks as Bishop's Sister References External links * Category:Concert films Category:Works based on Les Misérables